


glowing

by TheDarkReaper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Flight Rising, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkReaper/pseuds/TheDarkReaper
Summary: izuru gets fucked by a dragon and gets pregnant have fun. he's trans so no magical mpreg here, sorry folks.





	1. Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read, yadda yadda yadda. don't leave nasty comments, you know the drill.

Izuru Kamukura did not get tired, but he was very much tired of running. The people behind the Kamukura project didn’t want to let him go, but of course they didn’t. He was too valuable an asset, too interesting a guinea pig to just let him run away. It was a miracle they hadn’t implanted a tracking device in him. He had gotten lucky there, he supposed.

 

The day he came across Clan Mahlaandun, it was raining. His hair and clothes were soaked, clinging to his body tightly, revealing a lifetime of abuse. He shook wet bangs from his face in vain, curling his lip to curse the weather. Light territory wasn’t known for being particularly rainy, but he must’ve come at a bad time.

 

A bolt of lightning illuminated the clearing for a moment, and Izuru sensed someone behind him. He whirled around faster than the lightning bolt itself, red eyes narrowed in the direction of whatever was approaching him. And there it stood, a pastel-colored Coatl dragon, casting a field of magic to protect himself from the pouring rain. He lifted his head and feather crests when Izuru turned to address him.

 

“Hello. You’ve been running for an awfully long time, haven’t you?” The Coatl asked. “My name is Javert Wildfang. Come with me back to my den, you can keep warm until the storm passes.”

 

A cold shudder passed through Izuru’s body. “How can I trust you?” He asked lowly.

 

“You’ll just have to have faith,” Javert replied, smiling coyly. “Come now. The offer won’t last long.”

 

For a moment, Izuru hesitated, unsure. Then, he darted over to the Coatl’s side, passing through the magic barrier and finally getting protection from the rain. Even so, there was no way he could know how this one moment was going to change his life.

 

Javert led him back to his secluded den, hidden behind rubble and columns. Izuru weaved through the defenses alongside him, then carefully entered the den through the door. Javert shut it softly behind him, dropping the magic barrier as he moved skillfully through the house, gathering blankets and towels before arranging them in front of the fire in the living room. There was already quite the nest further towards the center of the room, where another creature -- a human, Izuru realized -- rested, sleeping peacefully.

 

He had a strange feeling in his stomach as he wrapped a blanket around himself, starting to shiver slightly.

 

“Tell me,” Javert began to speak softly, sitting beside Izuru, far enough so that he wasn’t in the other man’s personal space, but close enough so that Izuru could feel the warmth from his body. He blinked small, narrowed purple eyes in his direction. “What would you do to stop running?”

 

Izuru stared at him in response. “I… do not understand the question.”

 

Javert lifted a paw and licked it, drawing it over his face as he groomed himself much like a cat would. “My Clan is having a problem,” he explained. “Our eggs are not incubating inside of the carriers correctly and are dying. Those that are laid are often already gone.”

 

He felt a different kind of shiver run through him. “Continue.”

 

“Humans are… very good at birthing dragons,” Javert purred. He continued his self-grooming, not looking right at Izuru anymore. “The eggs and offspring surviving are doing so by being birthed by humans.” Javert motioned over to the man in the homemade nest. “He is one of several who have agreed to carry for us. As of right now, he is ovulating. Tonight was to be our night.” He looked back at Izuru. “I can smell your fertility, we all can. Dragons all across the continent have been having issues reproducing. You are very lucky I found you and not someone else, someone who wouldn’t give you a choice.”

 

“Do I still have a choice?” Izuru growled. “If I say no, you will evict me. Am I right?”

 

“No, of course not. We dragons respect the wishes of those who do not wish to birth, but do keep in mind, our experiences are nothing like yours,” Javert replied. “For one, our offspring are indeed larger. You could carry either eggs or live children, you will not know until they become large enough to see on an ultrasound. Either way, birth is a pleasurable experience for us. I have been told that it is quite the incredible experience.”

 

Izuru shuddered once more. “I… I would like to run no longer. If that means… if that means bearing children for dragons, I have done worse. I will do it.”

 

Javert smiled. “Good. I will take you to my private quarters and get you warmed up.” He flicked his tail towards the larger nest. “I will lay with him later. Your situation is a bit more… time-sensitive. I can sense that your ovulation will end soon.”

 

“I… was not expecting it to happen so suddenly,” Izuru murmured. Even with his hesitation, there was a part of him that did want this. He had no chance of having a family another way. This was likely as close as he would come. “But… I suppose, if that is what I must do.”

 

“Again, I will not force you to do anything. If you do not wish to birth, I will not force it upon you. Others less civilized might, but I will not. If you do get pregnant now, it is likely you will give birth around the same time as Gundham -- the other human.” Javert explained. “Having someone to share the experience with certainly makes it feel less alienating.”

 

Izuru swallowed, faced with the first choice he’d ever been given in his life. For the hundredth time, Izuru envied his twin brother, who lived a normal, human life. Meanwhile, Izuru was about to begin a life among dragons.

 

“Alright. I consent.”

 

Javert smiled once more, then started to retreat deeper into the den. “Follow,” he ordered softly. Izuru’s legs were a little shaky when he got up to follow him, heart pounding. All his life, he’d been told how aggressive dragons were, how mean and ruthless they were. That they meant to harm humans.

 

As soon as Javert led him into a smaller den in the back, though, and stared at him expectantly, Izuru became confused. “What…?” He started to ask cautiously.

 

“I cannot please you very much with your soaking wet clothes still on,” Javert said simply. “You will have to take them off, Long-Haired One. Ah, yes, you have not told me your name.”

 

Izuru looked away as he started to take off his tie, then removed his suit jacket. “Izuru Kamukura,” he finally said. He stripped slowly, cautiously, hesitating over his belt for a moment as his wet bangs dripped water onto the floor. He had to appear confident about this, though, so he removed it in the end, sliding his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Bearing himself to this dragon he had only met less than an hour ago. He had never been naked in a consensual way before, and all of this was new to him.

 

Javert’s tongue flicked out from between his lips, and his pupils widened a little. Izuru was in no great condition, but he seemed to like what he saw. “Yes, you are perfect. You will fill out soon, and be a healthy weight. I will make sure of that.” He noticed the scars on Izuru’s chest. “Ah. You have had some corrective surgery, I assume?”

 

“I wanted it,” Izuru replied. “My anatomy made me uncomfortable.”

 

“It is fine. In the event you have live children, we can simply find a wet nurse.” Javert circled around him, motioned with his wing towards the nest. “Lie down on your back, or sit up, whichever is more comfortable. But be sure to spread your legs.”

 

Izuru nodded, deciding to lay back instead of sitting up so that he could close his eyes, and be further away from the dragon mounting him. However, Javert did something unexpected. Instead of simply starting to breed him, he gently nudged his head between Izuru’s thighs, ran his tongue over his folds. Izuru was not prepared for that at all, and he clasped a hand over his mouth when a moan escaped him.

 

“What -- what are you --” He started to ask. Javert licked at him again in response, and his legs fell open wider. “What is this?”

 

“We dragons are quite concerned about the well-being of our breeding partners,” Javert spoke, pulling back for a moment. “You had not started to self-lubricate, so I am helping. Does it not feel good?”

 

The throbbing between Izuru’s legs was answer enough for that, at least, and to reply, he spread his legs a little wider, opening himself up for the dragon. Javert grinned, then dipped his head back down, continuing to lick and suck at Izuru’s exposed pussy. His nose nudged his clit, eventually, and Izuru moaned again, dropping his hand down to clutch at the sheets of the nest. He knew it existed, yes, but he had never been allowed to explore himself sexually. He hooked a hand under his thigh to keep himself spread while Javert’s tongue expertly flicked in and out of his entrance, his nose gently brushing his clit. The Coatl’s long, thin tongue easily reached deep inside of him, brushing a particularly sensitive spot.

 

The sensations were all too much for the first time, and Izuru cried out as his body spasmed and he came, hard, fluid squirting from him as his back arched. The orgasm completely rocked his body, and when he finally fell back against the nest, he felt like a ragdoll. Javert licked the slick from his face, then moved up a bit. He was significantly larger than Izuru, and his eyes rolled down to look between the Coatl’s legs. He was greeted with an erect cock, double-headed like a snake, but ridged and spined like a cat. Intimidated, Izuru looked at Javert with wide eyes.

 

“It will not harm you, I assure you,” Javert spoke gently. “If you start to feel pain, tell me immediately. But you should be aroused enough that it will not hurt.”

 

Izuru wouldn’t lie, if this was arousal, he was certainly feeling it. His cheeks burned bright red as he spread his legs again, wrapping his thighs around Javert as the dragon lined up the heads of his cock to his entrance. Izuru let out a shaky breath in preparation.

 

“Are you ready?” Javert asked.

 

“Go ahead,” Izuru barely whispered. “I… want to know what this feels like.”

 

Javert nodded, and with one fluid push of his hips, he slid deep inside of Izuru. The other man gasped, legs twitching apart farther as the cock stretched him, ridges pushing against his walls. He pushed in further, and further, brushing that bundle of nerves that made Izuru moan and spasm again, face flushing brighter as he came once more. Javert hissed out his pleasure, pausing for a moment before starting to thrust his hips.

 

Their bodies started to fall into rhythm, Izuru almost able to forget why he was here in the first place as the Coatl fucked him, putting one paw on his hip to hold him in place as he did. He was tempted to lose himself in the pleasure, the pull and stretch of the dragon’s cock, the incredible feeling when he hit all of the sensitive spots he didn’t know he had. He let himself lie flat against his back, closed his eyes to enjoy the most incredible feeling in his whole life.

 

Then he felt Javert’s cock push in just a little deeper, and the head of his cock pressed against his cervix. Any self-control Izuru might have had was gone as he came harder than he thought he could, jaw dropping in a soundless scream as he arched his back, squeezing tight around Javert’s cock. A loud yowl tore from Javert’s throat as he buried himself deep inside of Izuru’s body, cumming and shooting several rounds of cum into him. Izuru learned then that Coatls could cum a good bit, and were unable to pull out once they started thanks to the spines. At that moment, everything had been decided.

 

When the spines finally retracted, Javert slowly pulled out of him, Izuru wincing at the slick noise of his cock being removed.

 

“Please excuse me, the cervical stimulation was more or less an accident,” Javert mumbled when he laid down next to Izuru. He kept panting, chest heaving as he sucked in breaths, legs still trembling from his orgasm. “But, perhaps it will help us. After all, the closer the sperm gets to your womb, the more likely it is that you will be pregnant.” He leaned down to brush his muzzle against Izuru’s collarbone.

 

“We will know that soon enough.” Javert started to move, as if to leave, before Izuru’s arm shot out to keep him there.

 

“Stay. Keep me warm until I fall asleep,” he ordered. Javert chuckled softly, then curled around Izuru’s prone form.

 

“Of course, darling one.”

 

Izuru eventually fell asleep as Javert stroked his side, petting him like one might pet a cat.


	2. Pre-Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just before the laying of the eggs.

Izuru and Gundham mostly stayed apart from each other in the den, Gundham sticking to his own nest, and Izuru settling for the one Javert had started to build him in one of the back chambers. His housemate didn’t seem to be the warmest person, coming off as rather irritable and preferring to spend time with his hamsters rather than others. But that didn’t bother Izuru at all. He preferred being alone.

 

And then his body started changing, and Gundham noticed. One day while Javert was doing his Clan duties, the mysterious man approached Izuru for the first time, stating “You’re pregnant” as easily as one might say “The sky is blue.”

 

Having just woken up from a nap, Izuru blinked at him blearily. “How do you know?”

 

Gundham motioned to Izuru’s middle with a bandaged hand. “Look at you. Three weeks ago you were a walking skeleton. The rest of you is still too thin to be healthy, but yet, you have gained weight only in your abdomen. What else can explain that?”

 

Izuru paused, looking down at his stomach. Sure enough, there was a soft curve beginning to grow there, and his breath hitched as his situation became very real all at once. He was pregnant with a dragon’s brood. Assuming he was three weeks pregnant, that he had conceived the first night he was there, he had a little over three months before giving birth.

 

He was not prepared.

 

Noticing his evident panic, Gundham frowned. “Do not stress, it will be bad for the growing children. You must stay relaxed.”

 

Izuru swallowed heavily. “How. I am no parent. I cannot raise anything.”

 

“That is why I am here. Should you find fatherhood unpleasant, I can always raise the brood alongside my own. Our periods of gestation should end around the same time.” Gundham stared at Izuru evenly. “Is that fair?”

 

Izuru considered Gundham’s words, and then nodded. “Yes. That is fair.” He traced the curve of his belly with his fingers through the loose shirt he’d been given to wear.

 

“You will need an ultrasound, by now we will know whether you will lay eggs or birth Coatl kittens,” Gundham continued. “And, also, to know how large your brood will be.”

 

“What is the largest size?” Izuru asked.

 

“Six.”

 

He sighed heavily. “Then it is likely six. My  _ luck _ will make sure of that.”

 

Sure enough, when Gundham dragged him to the medicine dragon, Fahdonsu, later that day, the ultrasound revealed what Izuru had suspected: there were six heartbeats on the screen, each one covered by a thin membrane that would harden into a shell.

 

Eggs. In three months time, he would lay eggs. The very thought embarrassed him, and Izuru crossed his arms around his middle when he returned to the den. Gundham seemed as though he was trying to reassure him, sitting next to him in the living room.

 

“The process of egg-laying is much easier than what I must endure,” Gundham pointed out. “Admittedly, the eggs are large, but not at all like birthing a child. After the first, the rest will come easily. Live births take anywhere from one to twelve hours simply to dilate.”

 

Izuru swallowed. Closed his eyes. “It is still unnatural. Strange. Whatever word you would like to use. I will not be pleased about this until the eggs are out of me and in your care.”

 

“Fair.” Gundham retreated back to his nest, and Izuru slunk back to his, feeling no better than he had before.

 

The weeks passed, and as they did, Izuru only became more of a recluse, more ashamed of the changes in his body. He gained weight quite rapidly, his pregnancy becoming apparent very quickly. Each egg would eventually grow to the size of an ostrich egg, and considering there were six of them, he knew he’d be huge by the time it came to deliver. He stayed in his nest, really only allowing Gundham to come see him, and Fahdonsu the medicine dragon when he needed to have an ultrasound.

 

He had barely even realized how much time had passed until Fahdonsu’s final visit. By now, Izuru was quite gravid, but he was still a little surprised when the Fae dragon told him he could lay any day now. The eggs were ready, and would likely be laid within the next few days to keep them from hatching inside of his body. In which case, he could still deliver, but it would be a much more complicated process.

 

Even so, Izuru had no clue what to even expect as his due date inched closer. It wasn’t as though he was like Gundham, who could feel the movements and kicks of his unborn offspring. Every once and a while, the eggs would shift inside of him, but that was as close as he got. So it really wasn’t surprising when he didn’t even realize he was in early labor and went about his usual routine of tending to the house and familiars that stayed outside.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was Gundham who realized something was up, and sought out his housemate in the nick of time. He found him around the back, watching over the small herd of Zeeba the Clan owned.

 

“You need to get inside and in your nest,  _ now _ ,” Gundham said urgently. “Come on, we have ten minutes if we are lucky.”

 

“What do you mean?” Izuru asked, voice soft and low. Yes, he’d been feeling strange, craving attention and touch all day, but he thought nothing of it, attributing it to hormones. “I feel fine.”

 

“Of course you do, you are going to lay very soon. Now hurry, come with me back to the den. If you lay out here, the eggs cannot be moved.” The tone of Gundham’s voice told Izuru he wasn’t kidding, so even though he still felt light-headed and strange, he followed him back inside and to the nest.

 

Almost as soon as Izuru entered the room, he gasped as an immense wave of pleasure passed over him, dropping to his knees in the nest as he shook.

 

It really was time, and he was entirely unprepared.


	3. The Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the eggs finally arrive.

Gundham closed the door to the room as Izuru shed his clothes in a frenzy, suddenly much too hot for comfort. He groaned, curling his hands into the sheets of the nest when a light contraction rippled through him, muscles contracting hard around the unborn eggs. He settled onto his knees in the nest, propping himself on the side with his palms and looking at Gundham, completely dazed.

 

“What -- what’s wrong with me?” He asked, voice high. “Why do I feel like this?”

 

“This is normal,” Gundham replied. He rested next to Izuru, reaching towards him. “May I touch you?”

 

“I don’t care,” Izuru groaned, closing his eyes. “But -- I thought -- wasn’t this supposed to hurt?”

 

“No. Dragon births and human ones are not the same,” Gundham explained. He gently ran a hand along Izuru’s spine, rubbing his back while he studied him. “Try to relax. You need to dilate before you can push.”

 

“I -- ah -- don’t want to push yet,” Izuru whimpered as Gundham gently pushed a finger into him to check his cervix. “ _ Ah _ , that…”

 

“Relax,” Gundham ordered. “Breathe. You are well dilated, but not far enough yet.” He pulled his finger out, and Izuru shuddered. “Get comfortable, get into a position you would like to lay in. I would, actually, suggest staying in the position you are in currently. Gravity will assist you, and the eggs will come much easier.”

 

To tell the truth, Izuru was barely listening by now, panting and groaning softly as he closed his eyes. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this, not at all. He had expected pain, but now all he felt was pleasure, immense pleasure he had never felt before. The contractions grew stronger over the next hour while Izuru rested his head on his arms, breathing in and out like Gundham instructed him to. At one point, Javert came home and did try to enter, but Izuru snarled ferally and snapped his teeth, instinct driving him away.

 

As soon as he was gone, Gundham checked Izuru’s dilation once more, then soothed him gently when he pulled out. “Alright, you are there now. Relax. When you feel ready, push.”

 

Izuru trembled when Gundham pulled his hand away. “Please -- keep touching me,” he whimpered, legs trembling. He could feel fluid starting to drip from him, lubricating his entrance to make the eggs’ passage that much easier. What he really wanted was stimulation, but he was embarrassed enough already, and didn’t want to ask that of Gundham. “Just rub my back. It helps.”

 

The other man nodded, gently rubbing between his shoulder blades, down to the middle of his back, and then a little lower, rubbing where the eggs had rested for so long. Izuru groaned, spreading his legs and angling his hips downwards, preparing for the inevitable.

 

Another contraction crawled through him, slow and easy, building up to a strong peak. Izuru pushed, gently, as he was instructed to, gasping when he felt one of the eggs move and slip into place behind his cervix. He felt open, exposed as he moaned, a little louder than before, finally giving into his body’s natural urges and the pleasure overwhelming him. When the contraction ended, he stopped pushing to breathe, to just feel what was happening. Even so, he still felt so ashamed, and his face burned while Gundham rubbed circles on his back. But, he didn’t ask him to stop.

 

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to.

 

Izuru fell into a rhythm, allowing the contraction to build to a strong peak, then pushing, then releasing to breathe. Slowly, slowly, the egg descended into his birth canal, and Izuru gasped as it stretched him out, pushing against his sensitive spots.

 

“G-Gundham,” he stuttered, legs shaking as he tried to hold it back. “Gundham, I’m -- going to --”

 

“Let it happen,” Gundham told him. “No one here is going to judge you.”

 

He let out a sigh of relief, quickly followed by a loud, long moan as his body contracted around the egg inside of him. A part of him couldn’t believe it, and the rest of him just didn’t care. If this was what it took for him to reach orgasm, so be it. He kept pushing shortly after, rocking his hips and forcing the egg down lower and lower, until…

 

“Alright, push a little slower,” Gundham instructed. “I can see the first one now. Easy. Your body needs time to stretch.”

 

Izuru knew nothing except what his body told him, so he swallowed and nodded, following Gundham’s advice and easing up on his pushes. He bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the egg poke him open, as he started to finally lay the clutch that had rested heavy inside of him for four months. He shifted, getting his hips lower to the ground, legs spread wide to help the egg along. He gave a soft little yelp as his body pushed on its own, the egg stretching him wider and wider. He kept expecting pain, but none came.

 

“You are doing fine,” Gundham assured him. “Continue as you are doing. Once the first is laid, the others will come more quickly.” He paused for a moment as his jaw tightened, but in the state Izuru was currently in, he didn’t notice. He gave a desperate wail, toes curling with pleasure as he pushed, and pushed, and pushed. Gundham’s free hand slipped behind him, supporting the crowning egg as it began to fully emerge. And then, finally, there came a quiet pop, and the egg slid free of its father’s body.

 

Izuru fell into a gasping heap in the nest. “Is it alright?” He whimpered. “It -- it isn’t --”

 

“It is fine,” Gundham assured him, allowing him to see it. As it had been laid in Light territory, it was a Light egg, glowing brightly and warm to the touch. “Dragon eggs are quite hardy. They do not break easily before they are ready to hatch.”

 

Gently, Izuru took the egg from Gundham’s hands, only able to stare at it for a moment. This was his child, he had nurtured it and grown it within himself, and now it was here. His throat closed and his eyes watered with an emotion he couldn’t place as he held it close to his bare chest, feeling how warm and alive it was.

 

He never wanted to let it go.

 

There was a short break in his contractions, so Izuru rested on his side, keeping the egg close to him in the nest, watching as the small dark shape of what he assumed to be a Coatl moved inside of it. He felt oddly protective over the little life inside of it, and when Gundham moved a bit closer, Izuru growled at him.

 

“Easy, easy,” Gundham soothed him. “I will not take it, I will not touch it. The moments after laying are important for parent and child, you will need to bond with your offspring.”

 

“I… I thought I would hate them,” Izuru murmured. “But… instead I wish to protect them. What is this?”

 

“Love,” Gundham answered simply. “You feel an attachment to the offspring you have birthed. That is not uncommon and nothing to be ashamed of.” He gently pet Izuru’s back. “You will feel protective over them even after they have hatched. They will be vulnerable and need your care for quite some time.”

 

Izuru stayed curled around the egg for as long as he could, until light contractions began to grip him again. He carefully tucked the egg away into a far corner of the nest, then returned to his previous position to lay the next.

 

Gundham was right. After the first, the rest came faster and easier. The first one had stretched him well, and as he no longer needed to wait to dilate anymore, the others were quick to engage and move down his cervix. He felt the fear and shame start to melt away, and by the third egg he had given in to the pleasure he felt. By the time the sixth egg came, he was barely pushing, and only managed to grunt out “Catch it” to Gundham before it slipped out of him.

 

He relaxed when it was over, coming down from his high and curling around his brood once more, arranging each egg carefully. Izuru rested an arm around them, at peace for the first time in his life. He half-closed his eyes, watching as Gundham cleaned the nest, removing the dirty sheets and replacing them.

 

No sooner had he finished, though, than a muffled groan left his clenched teeth, and Gundham fell to his knees, much like Izuru had only a few hours earlier. He panted, then moaned softly, covering his mouth with his hand to quiet himself.

 

“Gundham,” Izuru started to say, softly. “How long have you been in labor?”

 

Gundham shook his head. “A… a little before I found you. But you were in more urgent need of help, so I…” Another soft moan. “So I helped you first. I seem to have -- have miscalculated how long it would take to dilate.”

 

Although Izuru didn’t want to leave the freshly laid clutch, Gundham was going to need him, and the eggs would be fine without him for a few hours. So, Izuru stood, pulled on a clean loose shirt and helped his housemate to his feet. Gundham’s legs shook, but he insisted he could walk, so Izuru let him, even though it took a little longer to get him back to his nest in the living room.

 

Javert had curled up on the couch, but as soon as he saw him, Gundham’s odd-eyes flashed and he curled his lip. “Out,” he snarled. “Out of the den.”

 

The Coatl looked worried for a moment. “But --”

 

“ _ Out _ ,” Gundham barked out, louder and more forceful. “You do not wish for me to come over there.” As Izuru helped to lower him into the nest, Javert wisely took his leave. As soon as his knees hit the floor, Gundham eased himself onto his side, panting softly.

 

It was time, Izuru supposed, to be helpful.


	4. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second litter arrives.

For a few minutes, Izuru watched while Gundham labored, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. He hooked his thumbs around his pants, pulling them down and off before flinging them away. He still kept his heavy coat on, even though he appeared to be quite hot, panting in between the breaths he took during contractions. Izuru squinted at him.

 

“Do you not wish to remove your coat?” He asked. “If yours is anything like mine, you will get rather hot quickly.”

 

“I -- my scars,” Gundham finally breathed out. “My scars are there. I do not wish to… to disgust you.”

 

Izuru nearly laughed. “Do not be silly. I am not disgusted. You have seen mine, after all.”

 

Gundham paused, then carefully began to peel off his coat. He folded it carefully, lovingly, then removed his scarf and undershirt, which clung to his body with sweat. He normally wore the scarf to carry his hamsters around, but the hamsters had been absent during the last days of his pregnancy. Gundham had likely been preparing for this somewhat.

 

Unlike Izuru, it quickly became obvious that Gundham had not gone through the same corrective surgery as he had. It had not been as obvious when he wore the coat, and Izuru had a feeling that was part of the reason why he hadn’t wanted to take it off. A little shiver passed through Gundham’s body now that he was completely bare, but any cares he might’ve had about it faded as a soft wail left his lips.

 

“I -- need to check -- dilation,” he panted, then carefully eased himself into an easier position, sitting back and pressing his fingers deep inside of himself. Izuru didn’t watch, keeping his eyes on Gundham’s face while he did, waiting until he pulled out and sighed. “As I suspected. I am -- am fully dilated, the first is ready.”

 

Izuru’s heart pounded in his chest with anxiety as he stared at Gundham. “What should I do?” He asked, carefully approaching the laboring man. “I wish to help.”

 

“Stroke my hair, if you will,” Gundham replied. “I -- it relaxes me. I must be relaxed as possible for this to end quickly.” He knew in his heart that it wouldn’t be over quickly anyway, but he did need to be relaxed, and he sighed blissfully when Izuru began to pet his hair. Normally well-kept, it was messy now, strands of hair sticking to his face with sweat.

 

Slowly, Gundham spread his legs, bracing his heels against the floor while he leaned against the side of the nest. As nervous as Izuru was for him, he kept up the petting, not going to stop until Gundham told him to. He watched the contractions ripple through his housemate’s body, each one stronger than the last. Gundham didn’t push until they were at their strongest, however. As soon as he did, it was obvious, because a strangled cry left his lips when he started.

 

“Izuru,” he panted out. “It -- it will be a while, but -- when the child begins to crown, it will need support. I cannot do it myself.” Another inhale, another deep breath. “If you can… please…”

 

“I understand.” Izuru nodded, understood how Gundham must’ve been feeling at the moment. While  _ he _ likely felt incredible, he was also worried for the well-being of the litter he carried. Gundham parted his legs a little further, helping to open his hips to allow for easier passage. He closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing his body to lead him through the process.

 

A long, low moan left Gundham about an hour after he’d started to push, and instinctively, Izuru knew what was happening. He moved to rest between Gundham’s parted legs, murmuring encouragement to him while he looked. Dragons were always born muzzle-first, to allow them to breathe, and Izuru carefully placed his palms in front of the emerging Coatl kitten’s muzzle, under the chin to support it as it appeared. Gundham’s legs trembled as he hooked a hand under his thigh to keep himself spread, groaning and whining as he pushed.

 

Izuru wondered how Gundham was keeping his calm as the head crowned further. Thankfully, Coatl heads were small and narrow, but the bodies were long, and took a while to birth completely. The simple fact that he’d been pushing for an hour was enough proof of that. Izuru had barely been able to keep himself in check pushing the eggs through, he had no idea how Gundham was holding himself together.

 

“This -- this will take a while,” Gundham breathed. “My body will need to stretch. The head -- the head is small, but the shoulders are wider.”

 

“How many are you carrying?” Izuru asked. He kept his eyes on the crowning kitten, taking a cloth from the nest and using it to carefully clean the nose and mouth to make sure it could breathe.

 

“Six, just as you had,” Gundham murmured. Suddenly, he gasped, his body tensing as an unexpected orgasm gripped him. He moaned softly as his body continued to push, the child’s head suddenly appearing fully with a rush of fluid. Izuru supported it gently, though he certainly did not envy Gundham at the moment. The other man didn’t seem regretful or embarrassed at all, instead just panting softly once the orgasm ended.

 

“The head is out,” Izuru told him. “Will the rest of the body come quickly?”

 

“After the shoulders, yes,” Gundham nodded. “Mmm… but you will need to support the head until then. It could… still be a while.”

 

Gundham gasped again, hands curling into the sheets. “I -- will not be coherent much longer,” he warned. “If -- if you have any more concerns, voice them now.”

 

“What am I to do after they are born?” Izuru asked.

 

“Give them to me. They -- will need to nurse while I rest for a short while. And we will need to bond as well,” Gundham replied. “I can care for -- for the newborns from there.”

 

“Alright.” Izuru continued his quiet support as Gundham pushed, the first shoulder appearing thirty minutes after the head. The second shoulder came much faster, and Izuru lifted his second hand to support the child as it came, the rest of the body slipping from its father’s along with another rush of fluid. Gundham sighed and shivered in relief as Izuru cleaned the newborn a bit, then rested it on his chest.

 

Carefully, Gundham cradled the newborn, stroking the soft, wet fur and admiring the new life he’d created. “She is beautiful, is she not?” She had her father’s colors, though she was a bit darker, and when her eyes blinked open, there were flecks of silver in her wide yellow eyes. Though she had not cried after her birth, she did give soft whimpers now. Knowing she needed to feed, Gundham guided her head to his breast, allowing her to nurse and knead with her tiny paws.

 

“Is it worth getting attached?” Izuru asked, watching the intimate moment between the new father and daughter. “Will their father not take them from us?”

 

“Only if we do not wish to raise them ourselves. As Sornieth law goes, the one who births has the right to the offspring.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she gave a few happy squeaks. “Besides, Javert does not wish to parent completely. He is, more or less, repaying a debt to his Clan.”

 

Izuru nodded. He thought of the eggs, of the idea of someone else raising the clutch he had so carefully tended to, and his chest ached.

 

When the firstborn had finished eating and fell asleep, Gundham cut through the cord connecting them, then looked up at Izuru. “Take her to the far end of the nest,” he instructed. “She will be safe there while the others come.” Izuru obeyed him, taking the newborn from her reluctant father and nestling her carefully in the far corner.

 

Izuru watched as Gundham continued to labor, a new kitten emerging every few hours, following the same routine. Finally, the last one came, and once everything was settled, Gundham curled protectively around the six newborns -- two sons and four daughters -- falling asleep before Izuru could say anything to him.

 

Izuru himself was exhausted, but he still made sure Gundham and his brood were safe before returning to his own, arranging them carefully and resting his head on the side of his nest as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
